Los pájaros y las abejas
by Saltamontes
Summary: Los pequeños Goten y Trunks quieren saber cómo se hacen los bebés, curiosidad que los meterá en un buen lío.


**LOS PÁJAROS Y LAS ABEJAS**

**Saltamontes**

La escuela había terminado su labor por ese año, dando paso a unas vacaciones inolvidables para los pequeños Goten y Trunks, quienes habían hecho miles de planes para realizar ese verano. Gohan, por su parte, sólo tenía una idea en mente y era pasarlo con su querida Videl, lo cual causaba mucha alegría a Milk cuyo mayor deseo era ver pronto casada a la pareja de tortolitos.

- Como te decía, Gohan – hablaba Milk a su hijo una noche en que habían invitado a cenar a Videl – ustedes son la pareja perfecta y espero que se decidan de una buena vez a fijar fecha para la boda y pronto me den muchos nietos.

Esta última frase hizo que el pobre Gohan se ahogara con el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca y Videl se pusiera roja como langosta.

- Oye, Milk, dales tiempo, los chicos aún no han pensado en casarse y tú ya les estás pidiendo nietos – salió a defenderlos Goku.

- ¡Pero si son el uno para el otro! Además, si esperan demasiado tendré nietos cuando ya esté demasiado vieja para disfrutarlos y...

Para tortura de los chicos, Milk siguió con el asunto durante un buen rato en que terminaron la cena, el postre y recién en la sobremesa Goku logró cambiar el tema de conversación por uno que interesaba a todos, el deporte.

Hasta ese momento Goten había permanecido callado comiendo y luego mirando de reojo la conversación de los mayores, pero algunas dudas que tenía desde hacía algún tiempo habían salido a relucir en su mente al escuchar el tema del matrimonio y los niños y aún continuaban dando vueltas en su cabecita, aún cuando ahora los demás hablaban de técnicas de combate.

- ¿Y es necesario estar casados para tener bebés? Porque los papás de Trunks no están casados – se decidió a preguntar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Por un momento todos se quedaron mudos e inmóviles.

- ¿Y cómo se tienen los bebés? – siguió preguntando –. ¿Y...?

- ¡Ay, pero qué tarde es! – exclamó Videl mirando el reloj – ¿Me llevas a mi casa, Gohan? Mi papá debe estar muy preocupado.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Gohan, levantándose como un resorte.

Que adiós, que chao, que hasta luego y Gohan y Videl huyeron raudamente. ¡Pero qué par de cobardes para una explicación tan simple! Cuando se fueron, Goten quiso retomar el tema, pero Milk lo mandó a la cama antes que pudiera siquiera comenzar a preguntar.

- Pero mamá, yo...

- Sin peros, Goten. Ya es muy tarde y mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir a casa de Trunks¿o ya olvidaste que nos pediste permiso para pasar el fin de semana allá?

- No, pero...

- Ya no protestes y obedece a mamá – ordenó Goku.

- Sí, papá – respondió Goten, obligado a resignarse.

El pequeño dio las buenas noches y se preparó para ir a dormir, sintiéndose bastante frustrado por no recibir respuestas a sus preguntas, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que los adultos se pusieran tan nerviosos cada vez que él mencionaba el tema, por lo mismo pensó que Goku no lo arroparía esa vez como lo hacía todas las noches desde hacía un tiempo, en que le conversaba o contaba historias hasta que se dormía, pero esa noche no fue la excepción. Goten no se había dormido cuando Goku llegó, pero estaba soñoliento.

- Veo que tienes mucho sueño – dijo sentándose al borde de la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño que parecía su imagen a escala y quien no pudo reprimir un bostezo – Creo que lo mejor es que te duermas ya.

- No, papá – dijo Goten refregándose los ojos – Antes quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Por qué nadie me quiere contar lo de los bebés?

- Yo te lo puedo explicar, pero será mejor que lo haga después, porque ahora estás muy cansado.

- ¡No, yo quiero saber ahora! –exclamó Goten.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Goku, que veía a su hijo prácticamente soñando con los angelitos.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! –afirmó Goten tratando de mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

- Está bien, pero primero dejaré que entre un poco de aire fresco porque aquí hace mucho calor.

Goku se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se apoyó en ella; la noche estaba muy hermosa con un cielo completamente despejado que mostraba su tesoro de estrellas. Se quedó contemplándolo e inspirado en ellas comenzó a explicarle a su pequeño cómo se originaba la vida, en esa forma simple y clara con que Goku hacía todas las cosas. Cuando terminó de hablar, guardó silencio esperando que el niño le hiciera alguna pregunta por si algo no le hubiera quedado claro, pero no hubo preguntas, lo que le hizo pensar que todo había sido explicado a la perfección.

- ¿No tienes alguna duda? –preguntó apartando la vista del cielo para posarla en su hijo.

Pero Goten estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Goku, había estado dando una cátedra como de dos horas, con lujo de detalles sobre cómo se formaba la vida a un conjunto de estrellas que estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia y quizá por ahí, en algún lejano planeta, algún extraterrestre dijera "¡mira tú que interesante!". Se acercó a la cama, arropó al niño, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación esperando que Goten hubiera escuchado algo de todo lo que dijo.

Al día siguiente casi hubo que sacar con grúa a Goten de la cama y Milk tuvo que ayudarlo a bañarse, vestirse y sólo terminó de abrir los ojos cuando estuvo frente al desayuno, que en verdad era lo único que podía despertarlo.

En vista de que Goku saliera a entrenar muy temprano, Gohan llevó a Goten a la Corporación y de ahí seguiría rumbo a casa de Videl. Trunks salió a recibirlos; él y sus abuelos estaban solos en casa, pues sus padres habían salido sin saber la hora de regreso.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje, Trunks? –le preguntó Gohan.

- Muy bien, conocí muchos lugares y como mis abuelos no son estrictos como mis papás, me dejaron hacer de todo las dos semanas hasta anoche que llegamos a casa –dijo Trunks que había empezado todo entusiasmado y terminó sin mucho ánimo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Y supongo que al llegar tus papás te pusieron en tu lugar¿verdad? – se reía Gohan – Bueno, chicos, que lo pasen bien y no hagan de las suyas¿eh?

- ¿No te vas a quedar a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó Trunks.

- No, ahora a él sólo le interesa jugar con Videl – se quejó Goten – Yo los he visto, se toman de las manos y se besan en los labios y se ponen sobrenombres como mi algodón de dulce, mi terroncito de azúcar, mi...

- ¡YA BASTA, GOTEN! – gritó Gohan irritado y color escarlata – Ahora tengo que irme¡pero tú y yo hablaremos luego!

Gohan se retiró avergonzado y molesto; no tenía la más mínima idea de que el travieso de su hermano había estado espiándolo durante sus citas amorosas.

- Yo insisto en que no sé qué le ven de entretenido a estar mirándose todo el tiempo y darse besos en la boca... ¡Guac! –dijo Goten con un gesto de asco.

- Mi mamá dice que tu mamá quiere que se casen luego.

- Sí y que tengan hijos lo antes posible, pero ¿cierto que no se necesita estar casados para tener hijos? Porque tus papás no se han casado.

- Pues supongo que no – respondió Trunks con cara de duda.

- A propósito, Trunks¿no me habías dicho que tu papá prometió explicarte todo eso de los bebés?

- Sí, y siempre cumple sus promesas, pero es que ha estado tan ocupado que no ha tenido tiempo y no quiero molestarlo. ¿Y tu papá?

- Bueno... él me lo explicó anoche cuando me fue a dar las buenas noches, sólo que... – hablaba Goten con las manos en la espalda, la mirada en el suelo y raspando el suelo con el pie.

- ¡Dime¿Qué dijo¿Qué dijo? – preguntó, Trunks, entusiasmado.

- Dijo que iba a abrir la ventana y luego...

- ¿Qué¿Qué?

- Que la noche estaba muy bonita y... – dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Trunks expectante.

- Eeeeh... no me acuerdo, creo que me quedé dormido... ¡ja ja! – rió Goten con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿QUÉ TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO¡¿¿Tu papá te explicó lo que hemos querido saber todo este tiempo Y TÚ TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO!

- Es que tenía mucho sueño. Lo malo es que ahora no me atrevo a preguntarle otra vez porque se puede enojar.

- Lástima.

Los niños se fueron a balancear en los columpios que estaban en el patio de la casa preguntándose quién podía sacarlos de sus dudas, porque aparte de Goku y Vegeta sólo conseguían evasivas de los adultos y al paso que iban pensaban que cuando alguien se tomara la molestia de explicarles las cosas de la vida, estarían tan viejos que en vez de hijos tendrían nietos. Se mantuvieron callados un rato contemplando cómo la abuelita de Trunks regaba sus plantas, esto recordó a Goten que había visto a Mr.Popo hacer lo mismo en el Templo Sagrado.

- ¡KAMI SAMA! –exclamó de pronto dando un salto.

- ¿Qué?

Kami Sama sabe todas las cosas del mundo, él puede ayudarnos –explicó Goten radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Tienes razón¡Vamos a verlo!

Avisaron a los abuelos de Trunks que saldrían a dar un paseo y volaron a toda velocidad hacia el Templo Sagrado, esperanzados en que Dende respondería a todas sus preguntas. Lo encontraron observando la Tierra como si los estuviera esperando, recibiéndolos tan cordial y cariñoso como siempre, sin poner objeción alguna cuando pidieron hablar con él. En ese momento se encontraba solo, pues Piccoro había bajado a la tierra y Mr.Popo estaba ocupado en el interior del templo, así que los tres tomaron asiento en las escalinatas que conducían a la entrada principal iniciando una interesante plática que se extendió por más de una hora, luego se despidieron agradecidos y volvieron a casa muy contentos.

Entraron directamente por la ventana de la sala, allí la Sra. Brief sostenía una charla muy animada a través del teléfono con una amiga que los estaba invitando a la familia a pasar el día en su casa, invitación que la Sra. Brief aceptó gustosa. Claro que los niños prefirieron quedarse en la casa porque tenían más libertad para jugar.

- ¿Seguro estarán bien? Me da pena dejarlos tan solitos.

- No te preocupes, abuela. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse, nosotros estaremos bien –dijo Trunks muy confiado.

Sus abuelos se despidieron y al subir al auto la Sra. Brief recordó que Bulma, antes de salir esa mañana, les había encargado vigilar un experimento.

- ¡Ah! Trunks, cariño, ahora que recuerdo¿nos podrían hacer un favor?

- ¡Claro!

- Tu mamá dejó algo en la sala B, cerca del laboratorio. ¿Podrían darle un vistazo de vez en cuando? Mira que se fue muy preocupada que no fuera a pasarle nada.

- ¡Sí, no hay problema, nos encargaremos de eso.

Inmediatamente corrieron a ver de qué se trataba el encargo de Bulma. Entraron a una sala sin ventanas, iluminada con una tenue luz artificial y una temperatura agradable, no había muebles, sólo una máquina abierta en la parte superior, con un panel de control al costado y varios cables parecidos a tentáculos saliendo de los lados y que entraban posándose en el objeto que estaba al interior. Los niños se acercaron con cuidado, miraron dentro y exclamaron asombrados "¡Un huevo!". Sí, aunque no era su área, Bulma estaba haciendo un favor a un científico inventando una incubadora que acelerara mucho más el proceso de desarrollo y la estaba probando con el huevo de un dinosaurio relativamente pequeño.

- ¡Wow! Trunks¿no será hermanito tuyo?

- ¿Mi hermano?

Trunks se quedó pensando. Sí, era posible... según lo que les explicó Dende, los bebés salen de un huevo y él no había estado en casa durante dos semanas, así que posiblemente Bulma había puesto el huevo en esos días.

- ¡Tienes razón, Goten¡Es mi hermanito!... ¡Viva, tengo hermanito nuevo!

Y los niños saltaban de felicidad por el nuevo miembro de la familia. Trunks hacía tiempo que soñaba tener un hermanito y Goten era lo más parecido a tener a uno, pero muchas veces lo envidiaba porque tenía a Gohan y en cambio él no tenía a nadie más. Sin embargo, parecía que hoy su sueño se había hecho realidad y sin pensarlo mucho lo dio por cierto, él ahora tenía un hermanito a quien cuidar y guiar, lo cual lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

- Oye, Trunks, lo que me parece raro es que nunca vi que a tu mamá se le viera la barriga hinchada. ¿No ves que las mamás embarazadas parece como si se hubieran tragado una sandía? –meditó Goten.

- Tal vez a las mujeres de los saiyajines no se les nota.

- Pero yo pensaba que las mamás tenían que ir al hospital para tener los bebés, como la profe de matemáticas¿te acuerdas?. Además¿cómo va a salir tu hermanito de ahí?

- ¡Ay, Goten! Cómo se nota que no entiendes nada, a lo mejor fue un parto prematuro, tuvieron que sacar el huevo antes por eso que llaman cesárea y acuérdate que Kami Sama dijo que el bebé saldría solo del cascarón. ¡Tienes que poner más atención, Goten¡Por eso nunca aprendes nada! –lo regañó Trunks.

Goten se imaginaba a Bulma tendida en una camilla con un montón de médicos y enfermeras que se tiraban todos encima del estómago de Bulma y cuando expulsaba el huevo por la boca, una enfermera lo atajaba igual que en los juegos de rugby, mientras que Trunks imaginaba que le abrían el estómago sacando el huevo, envolviéndolo en mantas y entregándolo a Bulma con un "Felicidades Sra., es un hermoso huevito".

- Bueno, ya lo vimos, mejor lo dejamos dormir –dijo Goten.

- Es que me da pena dejarlo tan solito – dijo Trunks acariciando el huevo.

- ¿Y si lo sacamos a dar una vuelta? El día está muy bonito y le hará bien tomar un poco de sol. ¡Se ve muy pálido!

- ¡A veces se te ocurren buenas ideas, Goten! – exclamó Trunks muy feliz con la idea – ¡Ven, ayúdame!

Entre los dos sacaron los cables pegados, lo tomaron entre ambos y lo llevaron cuidadosamente hasta la habitación de Trunks donde primero le pusieron una gorra, una pañoleta a lo que se suponía era el cuello y le amarraron un par de gafas para que no le molestara el sol.

- ¿Estás seguro que aquí están los ojos? –preguntó Goten.

- ¡Claro que sí!

Acto seguido lo pusieron sobre una patineta, lo llevaron al jardín, lo acomodaron sobre una silla de playa y lo embetunaron con el bronceador de Bulma. Con sumo cuidado pusieron la silla sobre la patineta y lo sacaron a dar un paseo por el vecindario ante la atónita mirada de la gente y después lo llevaron un parque cercano donde había muchos niños jugando, pero decidieron irse cuando un grupo de chicos comenzó a jugar a la pelota y casi le llega una al huevo. Luego que volvieron, estuvieron jugando en el jardín y para que el bebé se fuera acostumbrando a las actividades del medio en que viviría le dieron una demostración de artes marciales con todas las técnicas que conocían.

- ¿Te fijaste bien? – le preguntó Trunks al huevo – Ahora te toca a ti, yo te lanzaré una patada lateral y tú debes ladearte para esquivarla. No te preocupes, que lo haré bien suavecito.

Y Trunks le mandó la patada, sólo que el huevito no la esquivó y el golpe le provocó una trizadura.

- ¡AAAHHH¡¿¿Qué hice!... ¡No te asustes!... ¡No vayas a llorar!... ¿Y ahora qué hago! – corría desesperado, Trunks, de un lado para el otro.

- Pongámosle una vendita – respondió Goten tranquilamente recordando que Gohan le había puesto muchas.

Trunks corrió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y minutos más tarde el huevo lucía unas lindas venditas de colores y animalitos. Luego del incidente siguieron un rato jugando afuera, pero el sol estaba calentando tanto que temiendo que el bebé se convirtiera en un huevo cocido mejor lo entraron a la sala. Bueno, y qué no hicieron con el dichoso huevo: lo acunaron, le contaron cuentos, le cantaron canciones de cuna y jugaron con él toda la tarde para finalmente llevarlo a la habitación de los papás. Ahí lo acomodaron en la cama y encendieron la televisión para que no se aburriera mientras ellos iban por unos bocadillos. Los chicos regresaron acomodándose en la cama con bandejas dignas de saiyajines, es decir, con montañas de comida.

- Oye, Trunks¿será niño o niña? – preguntó Goten atacando una presa de pollo.

- ¿Hmm?... No sé¿por qué?

- Para saber cómo llamarlo. ¿Qué nombre será bonito? Tiene que ser uno que sirva para cualquiera de las dos cosas.

- ¿Qué tal Dany? Sirve para Daniel o Daniela y si no, después mis papás verán qué nombre le ponen.

- Sí, a mí me gusta, Dany es bonito.

Se comieron todo, pero quedaron con hambre y fueron en busca de más. Mientras se instalaban nuevamente en la cama, vieron que estaban dando un documental que los dejó muy impresionado porque trataba de la esclavitud y mostraban escenas de películas en que los esclavos eran azotados cruelmente por sus dueños bajo cualquier circunstancia, quedando muy maltratados y con la piel a carne viva, así que decidieron cambiar el canal para ver algo más placentero y para que Dany no fuera a asustarse de la forma que ellos lo hicieron. Se quedaron viendo tranquilamente el canal de las caricaturas cuando de improviso dos gatos entraron corriendo seguidos por un perro, pasando sobre la cama y volteando toda la comida en el fino cubrecama color crema. Uno de los gatos saltó sobre la cortina dejándola hecha jirones al caer por el peso, con las uñas incrustadas a ella. Pero eso no fue todo, el perro saltó detrás del gato chocando contra la ventana, dando vuelta el mueble que estaba bajo ella y rompiendo todo lo que estaba encima. Por su lado, el otro gato había botado un jarrón antiquísimo que Bulma cuidaba como hueso santo y que ahora estaba hecho trizas. Sin embargo, los niños no pudieron hacer nada porque estaban protegiendo a Dany con sus cuerpos. Y así como llegaron, así se fueron, aunque seguidos de los pequeños saiyas que veían con horror cómo estaba quedando el resto de la casa. Tenían que alcanzar al perro, pero éste era muy esquivo y cuando llegaron al patio de las mascotas, Goten por un lado y Trunks por el otro, se lanzaron sobre el perro fallando miserablemente y cayendo al charco de barro de los cerdos¿y todo para qué, para que el perro se aburriera y se metiera en su casa.

Luego de cerrar bien el acceso del patio a la casa, regresaron tal cual estaban a ver los destrozos. Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

- ¡Ay, no, mis papás como mínimo se van a enojar – dijo Trunks completamente desanimado para luego exclamar con horror – ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, GOTEN¡¡NO TE TIRES EN LA CAMA CON TODO EL BARRO!

- ¿Y de qué te preocupas? Si la cubrecama ya estaba manchada, pero bueno...

Goten quiso sacar la cubrecama, pero Trunks le dijo que no porque iban a manchar las frazadas y entre que tira y afloja jalaron tan fuerte la colcha olvidando al huevo que estaba arriba, que el pobre Dany cayó fuertemente al suelo terminando por quebrarse gracias a la trizadura.

- ¡Mira lo que hicimos Goten! –gritó Trunks corriendo al lado del huevo que estaba vaciando su contenido– ¡Maté a mi hermano!

- Pero es que... ¡Oye! –le dijo al ver el huevo regado en el suelo– ¡Podríamos hacer un omelette!

- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? Encima que lo maté¿quieres que me lo coma?

- Bueno, es que... –pero Goten no terminó porque Trunks se puso a llorar con tanta pena, sintiéndose tan culpable de haber matado a su hermanito, que mejor lo empezó a consolar.

- No llores, Trunks, quizás todavía esté vivo. Si te fijas bien, aún está completo... Ya, Trunks, ya –lo consolaba–. Mira¿por qué no intentamos pegarlo?

- ¿Y cómo? –preguntó Trunks llorando.

- Con "La Gotita", esa que todo pega y nada, nada lo despega.

Trunks se tranquilizó un poco y junto a Goten buscaron la famosa Gotita, pegamento altamente resistente, y trataron de ir pegando los pedacitos de cáscara que estaban repartidos dentro y fuera del cascarón. Como era de esperarse, al sacar los trozos del interior quedaron completamente embetunados de clara, a Goten le cayó pegamento en las manos y al dejar apoyada una de ellas sobre la sábana, ésta se le quedó pegada.

- ¡No la puedo soltar! – se quejaba el niño, jaloneándola.

¡Y no la pudo soltar! Tuvieron que tomar unas tijeras y cortar el trozo. Después intentaron devolver el contenido del huevo dentro del cascarón, pero en ese momento la yema se rompió y se quedaron observando cómo se esparcía a través del cubrepiso.

- ¡Ahora sí que lo maté! – exclamó Trunks muy angustiado, y luego de meditar un momento – ¡Y mis papás me van a matar a mí también!... ¡BUAAAAA!

- No, Trunks, no, tus papás no te van a matar... A lo más te van a odiar, a pegar, a echar de la casa, te renieguen como hijo¡pero no te van a matar!

(¡Qué manera de consolarlo!)

- ¡BUAAAAAA!

- Pero no te preocupes, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa o irte al Templo Sagrado, aunque no te recomiendo ese lugar, una vez me escapé para allá y el Sr. Piccoro es muy estricto.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

- Ya no llores, Trunks... ¡Ya sé! Podemos poner un huevo de la cocina en la máquina y a lo mejor piensan que se encogió.. ¿No?... Si quieres me echo la culpa... ¿Tampoco?... ¡Sniff¡Sniff!... ¡BUAAAA! –comenzó a llorar Goten, haciéndole compañía a su amigo.

La hora avanzaba, ya eran cerca de las 8:30 y con el calor que hacía el huevo comenzó a descomponerse. Los niños estaban desconsolados, pero considerando que de por sí ya estaban metidos en muchos problemas y tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones cuando los papás de Trunks llegaran, decidieron dejar el llanto para más tarde y tratar de mejorar un poco la situación arreglando el cuarto, que estaba en estado catastrófico. Lo que pudieron salvar del huevo lo metieron dentro del cascarón. Escondieron la cubrecama dentro de la lavadora, Goten tomó la sábana rota y comenzó a limpiar el piso con ella, consiguiendo solamente que la yema se adhiriera más a la alfombra. Trunks por su parte, trató de borrar las huellas de los animales pasando sobre ellas un paño mojado, resultado: las paredes y los muebles quedaron más manchados. Entre ambos quitaron la barra de la cortina... ¡imagínense!... quebraron los vidrios de la ventana, al girarla botaron y rompieron la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, al pararla... ¡adivinen!... sí, rompieron la que estaba en el techo y de puro milagro no le dieron a la televisión... ¡Ah! y el huevo olía espantosamente y el distraído de Goten pasó por encima terminando de romper la cáscara y quedando más sucio al igual que el cubrepiso, que ya estaba lleno de huevo y barro. En buenas cuentas, hubiese sido mejor que dejaran las cosas tal como estaban.

Ocupados en esto, sintieron que un poderoso ki venía acercándose.

- ¡Es mi papá! – exclamó Trunks.

- Corrección – dijo Goten mirando por la ventana – Es tu papá y tu mamá. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Lo único que podemos... ¡escondernos!

Considerando que lo más probable es que los buscaran en sitios como las naves, la cámara de gravedad o los laboratorios, decidieron esconderse en el closet de Trunks y también escondieron su ki para que Vegeta no los sintiera.

- ¡Oye, Bulma! Ésta es la última vez que te dejo elegir mi ropa –venía quejándose Vegeta.

- ¿Pero por qué? Si te queda muy bien, todo combina a la perfección; la playera, el pantalón y el cinturón. ¿De qué te quejas?

- Que el cinturón me apreta demasiado.

- Con que le hagas un agujero más te quedará bien... ¿Puedes subir mi bolso mientras preparo la cena?... ¡Ah! y además debo revisar mi experimento.

Al subir las escaleras, Vegeta sintió, como una bofetada, un olor espantoso, y al seguir avanzando vio también varios muebles volteados, jarrones rotos, manchas de barro, entre varias otras cosas, hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación.

"Si mal no recuerdo, creo que Trunks y Goten se iban a juntar hoy –pensó mirando lo que fue su cuarto–. Y si no me equivoco, ese huevo que huele a podrido fue el experimento de Bulma... le va a dar de todo cuando lo vea, no quisiera estar en el pellejo de ese par... será mejor que los encuentre yo antes que lo haga ella... ¡Rayos¡Y este maldito cinturón cómo me molesta!"

Supuso que los chicos estaban escondidos y para encontrarlos no necesitó sentir su ki, sólo siguió los rastros de huevo y barro que iban desde ahí al cuarto de Trunks y de ahí al closet. Lo abrió y encontró a los dos arrinconados, abrazados y temblando, bien al fondo entre la ropa y los juguetes.

- ¡Salgan de ahí! – les ordenó con voz firme.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? Si escondimos muy bien nuestro ki – preguntó Trunks tímidamente, saliendo del lugar.

- Intuición – respondió Vegeta con una cínica sonrisa, luego se cruzó de brazos y los miró severamente – ¿Y bien, jovencitos? Soy todo oídos y, por el bien de ustedes, espero que la explicación sea buena.

- Lo que pasa... ¡sniff, es que yo... cuando él... ¡sniff, entonces... ¡sniff¡sniff!... ¡BUAAAA! – rompió en llanto Trunks.

- ¿Goten? – lo miró Vegeta esperando que le explicara.

- ¡BUAAAAAAA!

- ¡Así no van a solucionar nada¡¡Hablen de una buena vez!

Los niños intentaron explicarle en medio del llanto lo ocurrido, pero Vegeta no lograba entender más que frases sueltas como "no me odies", "no me mates" o "la culpa es mía". Daba lástima verlos, estaban mugrientos de pie a cabeza y las lágrimas surcaban la tierra en sus rojas mejillas.

"¿Les habrá afectado el calor? Está bien que me enoje, pero no como para matarlos y esto no es peor de lo que suelen hacer. En realidad, el día que estos dos se junten y no pase nada, ahí sí que me voy a preocupar".

Les tocó la frente para ver si tenían fiebre, pero no.

- ¡Ya, cálmense¡¡Es una vergüenza que dos guerreros saiyajines se comporten de esa forma, llorando como unos bebés! – los reprendió tratando de herir su orgullo para que dejaran de llorar.

Pero por muy guerreros que fueran, seguían siendo niños y estaban tan tristes como asustados. Cansado de esperar que se calmaran, tomó a cada uno de una mano y se los llevó al baño para meterlos a la ducha fría, remedio para mil cosas, incluyendo mañas y llantos.

- ¡Quítense la ropa! – les ordenó al tiempo que por fin había logrado soltar y sacarse el molesto cinturón.

¡Ahí sí que les dio ataque! Enmudecieron observando con grandes ojos el ancho y grueso cinturón de cuero que Vegeta sostenía en sus manos, el cual les hizo recordar el documental que tanta impresión les causó en la tarde. Obviamente pensaron lo peor e intentaron escapar, pero Vegeta rápidamente cerró la puerta antes que lo hicieran.

- ¡Les dije que se quiten la ropa! –volvió a ordenarles severamente, logrando sólo que los chicos hicieran esto¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAA!... reanudar su llanto con más fuerza.

"¿Y a éstos qué bicho les picó?" se preguntó intrigado. Pero ya le habían colmado la paciencia y los metió a la ducha como estaban, abriendo la llave del agua fría. Por un momento los resultados fueron los esperados, pero al cerrar la llave los niños volvieron a llorar.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR LLORIQUEANDO! –gritó con los ojos salientes, las venas hinchadas y completamente rojo de rabia–. ¡SI NO SE CALLAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ LES VOY A DAR EXCELENTES RAZONES PARA QUE LLOREN CON GANAS!

- ¡Sniff!

- Así está mejor –les dijo recuperando la calma pero aún con tono severo–. Ahora me van a explicar qué es lo que está pasando¡¡y no se atrevan a llorar¡El desorden de esta casa es lo mínimo en su lista de catástrofes y nunca habían armado tanta alaraca! Además, no es a mí a quien deben tener miedo, sino a tu madre, Trunks. Ella SÍ que se va a enojar. Ahora díganme¿qué pasó?

- Es que cuando te enteres vas a odiarme para siempre y a pegarme y a matarme y después de eso me vas a echar de la casa –sollozaba Trunks refregándose los ojos todavía con restos de barro.

- ¡Pero no fue culpa de él! Fue mía, señor. Fue un accidente. ¿Verdad que no nos golpeará ni matará?

- ¿Golpearlos y matarlos?

- Sí, con eso –dijo Goten apunto de llorar apuntando el cinturón que Vegeta aún sostenía en su mano.

"¿De qué no me habré enterado para que piensen así? - pensó arqueando una ceja - Porque si yo los moliera a golpes cada vez que cometen una falta grave, a estas alturas no les quedaría ni un solo hueso sano y si Trunks tuviera que irse, no sería de la casa, sino del planeta".

- Ya, tranquilos –dijo suavizando un poco la voz y dejando el cinturón en una repisa– no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremo, pero si así fuera deberían morir como los valientes.

- ¿Y cómo mueren los valientes? –preguntaron ambos con curiosidad.

- De pie y callados. Ahora, hablen.

Los pequeños le fueron contando que encontraron el huevo, que estuvieron cuidándolo y jugando con él durante la tarde, cosa que a Vegeta le hizo gracia y a medida que el relato avanzaba, tuvo que ir apretando las mandíbulas para mantener la seriedad.

- Y entonces fue cuando Dany se cayó y se rompió –dijo Trunks muy triste.

- ¿Dany¿Y quién es Dany?

- Mi hermanito.

- ¿Hermanito?

"¿Hermanito? –se repitió Vegeta pensativo–. Hermanito, hermanito... Mmmm... no, eso no puede ser, ya me habría enterado, no es algo que Bulma pudiera ocultar –Entonces Vegeta comenzó a sacar sus cuentas–. Veamos, ambos estuvimos demasiado ocupados durante ese período, yo estuve entrenando a full y luego... Mmm... y en esa semana ella estuvo terminando su nuevo invento que no le daba tiempo ni para comer y después... Mmmm... en realidad no hubo tiempo, además nos hemos estado cuidando porque ni soñando tendría otro¡sólo un idiota tendría más de uno!. (nota: a Vegeta nadie le dijo que por la boca muere el pez... je, je)

- ¿De qué hermano me estás hablando, Trunks?

- De Dany, el huevito –se explicó Trunks.

- ¿QUÉEE?

- Es que le pusimos así porque no sabíamos si era niña o niño –dijo Goten.

Entonces tuvieron que explicarle que ellos pensaban que el huevo era el hermanito de Trunks.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaron semejante idea? –preguntó Vegeta conteniendo la risa.

- De Kami Sama, él nos explicó cómo se hacen los bebés y cómo nacen.

* * *

- ¿TÚ LES DIJISTE ESO, DENDE! –saltó Piccoro abriendo tremendos ojos. 

- Sí. Bueno, es que ellos vinieron cuando usted no estaba y me pidieron que les explicara y yo les dije lo que sé –respondió Dende que estaba a su lado, observando la Tierra.

- ¡Pero no todas las especies se reproducen de la misma manera, Dende¡¡Pensé que lo tenías claro!... ¡Ven conmigo! –le dijo Piccoro arrastrándolo de la capa sin ningún respeto hacia el interior del templo mientras lo regañaba–. ¡Llevas más de siete años en este planeta¡¡Ya deberías saber lo básico! Cuando observas la Tierra¿no te das cuenta lo que sucede en ella o sólo te has dedicado a observar el paisaje?

Poco después podía observarse al Kami Sama de la Tierra en la inmensa biblioteca del templo, sentado frente a un escritorio con pilas de libros a su alrededor estudiando todo sobre la reproducción de los seres de la tierra, empezando por las bacterias y la prohibición absoluta de salir de ahí hasta no tenerlo todo bien aprendido.

* * *

- ¿Dende les dijo eso? –preguntó Vegeta con cara de incredulidad.

- Sí, él fue.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...!... ¡Con razón la Tierra está como está!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! –comenzó a reír Vegeta que ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, saliendo del baño hacia la pieza, en que había más espacio para poder reír a gusto.

¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAJ...!

- Parece que a tu papá le afectó la noticia –le dijo Goten a Trunks, todavía dentro de la ducha.

- Pobre papá.

A todo esto, Bulma había ido a revisar la incubadora y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver el huevo adentro, pero unas pequeñas huellas de manitos sucias le dieron a entender quiénes lo habían sacado. Se encaminó a las habitaciones encontrándose en el camino el mismo tiradero por el que pasó Vegeta, aromatizado con el suave olor del huevo podrido, para luego llevarse la segunda gran sorpresa de llegar a su habitación y encontrarla como Lo que el viento se llevó. Vegeta tenía razón... le dio de todo, en especial cuando vio su experimento chorreando en el cubrepiso. En eso sintió las estruendosas carcajadas de su bienamado príncipe que en ese momento estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente y se había sentado, acostado y revolcado en la cama de Trunks agarrándose el estómago y llorando de la risa, pensando que eran los mejores abdominales que había hecho en su vida. Los niños, por su parte, habían salido del baño a la habitación y estaban cerca de él totalmente empapados, formando dos pozas de agua y llorando amargamente porque pensaban que con la noticia Vegeta prácticamente se había trastornado de la pena. La casa llegaba a bailar de las fuertes carcajadas cuando Bulma llegó y se encontró con aquella escena y cuando los peques la vieron entrar se asilaron rápidamente en el baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- ¡Oye, Vegeta¿Por qué te estás riendo¿No ves cómo quedó la casa? –preguntó molesta mientras se dirigía al baño a golpear la puerta–. ¡TRUNKS¡¡GOTEN¡¡ABRAN AHORA MISMO¡¡ABRAN!... ¡Vegeta, ya deja de reírte y haz que salgan¿¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- ¡Es que tú no sab... JAJAJAJAJ...! es que... ¡JAJAJAJAJA... ay!... ¡JAJAJAJAJ! –reía Vegeta sobándose el estómago y las mandíbulas–. JAJAJAJAJAJA... es de lo más gracios... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...!

- ¿Sabes lo que esos niños le hicieron a mi experimento? –preguntó Bulma con las manos en las caderas, mirándolo enojada.

- Sí, lo sé... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

En eso el teléfono sonó y Bulma fue a contestar, esperando que al regresar a Vegeta ya se le hubiera pasado lo que fuera que tuviera. Cuando volvió, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, aún estaba en lo mismo, pero ella venía más relajada, pues su padre había llamado para saber cómo estaban las cosas, así como también para avisar que llegarían muy tarde, y al saber lo sucedido la tranquilizó informándole que él había hecho una réplica de la incubadora y la estaba probando con otro huevo.

- ¡Vegeta, ya córtala!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ...!

Vegeta, si no te calmas tendré que tomar medidas drásticas –le advirtió Bulma.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...!

- ¡Vegeta!... ¡Está bien, tú lo has querido, llamaré a Goku para que venga!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación¡pero qué aguafiestas!. Así, Vegeta tuvo que explicarle entre risa y risa lo que había pasado, porque cada vez que se acordaba tendía a venirle el ataque sólo controlado por las amenazas de Bulma que estaba teléfono en mano lista para llamar a Goku. También le hizo mucha gracia y rió con ganas, pero nunca tantas.

- Sí es gracioso¡vaya ocurrencias, pero bueno ahora hay que sacarlos del baño porque si no se van a enfermar con toda esa ropa mojada... ¡Niños, abran la puerta! –ordenó Bulma–. ¡Niños!

- ¡Déjame a mí! –dijo Vegeta levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta del baño.

- No creo que te quieran abrir –le dijo Bulma apartándose.

- ¿No, observa.

Entonces Vegeta utilizó toda su experiencia, psicología infantil, poder de convencimiento y... las palabras adecuadas.

- ¡ABRAN INMEDIATAMENTE ESA PUERTA O LA ABRIRÉ YO! –les ordenó con un Energy ha en su mano puesta en la chapa de la puerta.

_Click_

- ¿Ves qué fácil¡Es que tú no sabes tratar a los niños! –dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, señalando la puerta cuando los niños la abrieron.

- Sí, tú, cómo no –dijo Bulma moviendo la cabeza.

Los pequeños seguían bastante asustados, sobre todo cuando Vegeta entró a rescatar su cinturón, porque pensaron que ahora la azotaina se las iban a dar entre los dos y empezaron a hacer las típicas promesas.

- No, papá, por favor no lo hagas –sollozaba Trunks–. Haremos todo lo que ustedes quieran, entrenaremos duro todos los días...

- Y si quieren también estudiaremos todo el verano –agregó Goten también llorando.

- Sí y nunca, nunca, nunca más volveremos a portarnos mal, ni a desobedecerlos y yo mismo voy a enterrar a mi hermanito y a cuidar su tumba y a llevarle flores y...

- Y yo lo voy a ayudar –dijo Goten.

- No lo hagas, por favor, por favor.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Bulma.

En ese momento Vegeta estaba de espalda a ellos, tomando su cinturón y escuchando las promesas de los niños riéndose para adentro, entonces se le ocurrió hacerles una bromita y de paso darles un buen susto.

- Supongo que hablan de la buena zurra que les voy a dar, aunque no te recomiendo que te quedes, esto podría impactarte porque aquí va a correr mucha sangre –dijo con un tono que daba escalofríos, volteándose hacia ellos y estirando el cinturón que enrolló en ambas manos produciendo un horrible chasquido al momento de transformarse en SSJ, dándoles una mirada terrible.

- No seas cruel, ya han sufrido bastante –le dijo Bulma, que sabía perfectamente que no lo haría y trataba de calmar a los niños que intentaban esconderse detrás de ella llorando aterrados y suplicando piedad.

- Aunque podría considerarlo si estos mocosos dicen la verdad y cumplen sus promesas. ¿Qué me dicen¿Se van a portar bien, a entrenar duro y a obedecer?

- ¡Sí¡Sí! –afirmaron ambos.

- Bien, en ese caso no los voy a castigar, pero si no, ya saben –dijo dando otro chasquido al cinturón cuando pasó cerca de ellos al salir del baño, para poder reír a gusto donde lo vieran. "Creo que ya sé cómo voy a manejarlos derechitos estos días". ¡Qué chico más malo, malo, malo!... je,je.

Bulma les dio un baño de agua tibia, tranquilizándolos y explicándoles que la información que Kami Sama les había dado no era del todo errada, pero que no era aplicable a su raza y los niños pensaron que la culpa era de ellos por no preguntar específicamente. Luego del baño, con mucha paciencia y cuidado, quitó de Goten el trozo de sábana que se le quedó pegado, después les dio de comer y los acostó dándoles un besito y su bendición, dejando en claro que en la mañana arreglarían cuentas sobre lo sucedido.

El problema ahora es que, considerando el estado de su habitación, ella y Vegeta tendrían que dormir en la pieza de alojados. Vegeta tenía la solución perfecta para arreglar lo que quedó del cuarto: ya había estirado su mano para volarlo, pero Bulma no se lo permitió.

- Qué malo eres, Veggie. ¿Cómo pudiste asustarlos de ese modo? –le reclamó Bulma una vez que se acomodaron en otra habitación y ella se acostaba junto a él–. Pobrecitos, debiste explicarles desde un principio que estaban equivocados en vez de ponerte a reír.

- No me lo recuerdes por favor... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! que cada vez que me acuerdo me da risa ¡JAJAJAJAJ...!

- Trunks estaba muy triste, realmente creía que ese huevo era su hermanito y se asustó mucho cuando pensó que lo habían matado, y encima de todo vienes tú y casi los matas del susto con ese teatro de que prácticamente te los ibas a comer transformados en saiyajincitos al pil pil. Me costó mucho tranquilizarlos, estaban muy afligidos.

- Ya, mujer, si sólo les di un susto. Les hará bien y por lo menos durante unos días no van a meterse en problemas.

- Sí, pero...

- Mira, Bulma, si yo zurrara a esos chiquillos una sola vez como realmente se merecen, te garantizo que se portarían como verdaderos ángeles y nunca darían un problema, sobre todo a ese pillo de Trunks, que no le haría nada mal para que no se me desbande como suele hacer –dijo Vegeta seriamente.

- ¿Y cómo es que no lo has hecho aún? –preguntó Bulma que siempre había pensado que ella evitaba que Vegeta castigara a Trunks.

- Porque si se portaran tan bien nuestras vidas serían muy monótonas y aburridas¿no crees?

- ¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que mi príncipe tiene un corazón de oro –le dijo Bulma dándole un beso y acomodándose en su brazo–. Oye¿y cuándo piensas explicarles lo que quieren saber?

- Mañana temprano, después de que entrenen –dijo Vegeta levantándose para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Qué haces¿Para qué cierras? –preguntó Bulma con desconfianza.

- Es que tengo que preparar la lección de mañana y necesito refrescar la memoria –dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a ella una pícara sonrisa–. Tú sabes, la práctica hace al maestro.

- Bueno –dijo Bulma haciéndose la resignada, meneando la cabeza y desabrochándose el camisón–, todo sea por los niños... ¡Sacrificios¡sacrificios¡esto de ser madre!

Avanzada la noche, Bulma despertó y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, de modo que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, pasando por el cuarto de los niños para ver si estaban bien. Dormían como angelitos, con ese tranquilo sueño que tienen propio de ellos. Al regresar al cuarto le hizo gracia ver que Vegeta también estaba durmiendo como angelito y se le ocurrió una idea. "Creo que aprovecharé para probar mi nuevo invento... je, je". Rápidamente fue a la pieza de los niños y sacó un peluche de Trunks que llevó y puso al lado de Vegeta, se quedó observándolo y, no contenta con los resultados, volvió al cuarto de Trunks y volvió con un montón de peluches que colocó alrededor de Vegeta, que se veía la ternura durmiendo. Luego sacó del bolso una cápsula que transformó en una minicámara fotográfica que sacaba fotos sin flash aún en plena oscuridad y no hacía el más mínimo ruido y le sacó varias fotos en distintos ángulos. ¡Chica mala, mala, mala¿Con quién se habrá estado juntando? También se le había ocurrido traer a los niños medio dormidos, pero podía despertar, así que desistió porque eso habría arruinado sus planes. "¡Estas fotos valen oro! Yo sé de alguien que me cumplirá todos mis caprichos en vacaciones" –se dijo así misma muy feliz luego que puso todo en su lugar y se quedó dormida plácidamente.

En la mañana, Vegeta se levantó muy temprano para entrenar con tranquilidad y más tarde se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar esperando que los niños ya se hubieran levantado.

- Cuando suba los despierto –dijo Bulma que estaba preparando el desayuno.

- No te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo –le dijo Vegeta caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ay, hombre¿De nuevo los vas a asustar¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa farsa? –le reclamó Bulma.

- Yo sé lo que hago, mujer. De ese modo bajarán de inmediato.

- Yo nunca he visto ese milagro, sobre todo a las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Segura¿Qué quieres perder ahora para poder agregarlo a mi libreta? –le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿De qué libreta...? Hmmm... mejor ve a despertarlos –dijo Bulma que siempre perdía esas peligrosas apuestas. Trunks era el resultado viviente de una de ellas.

Los niños estaban en el más profundo sueño cuando llegó.

- ¡ARRIBA, PAR DE HOLGAZANES! –gritó con voz de sargento tirando para atrás las frazadas de la cama, consiguiendo que los niños despertaran bastante asustados –¡A DUCHARSE Y A ENTRENAR¡¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!

Los pequeños se levantaron medio dormidos, asustados y de muy mal humor (lo cual era lógico considerando la suave manera de despertar), chocándose con todo por la prisa, mientras Vegeta seguía dando órdenes.

- ¡Los quiero abajo en cinco minutos! –les advirtió, y agregó al verlos malhumorados–. ¡Y CON LA CARA LLENA DE RISA O YA SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA!

A los cinco minutos estaban abajo con la cara llena de risa, listos para entrenar duramente como habían prometido, y tres horas más tarde...

- Esta es la última vez que me quedo en tu casa –se quejó susurrando Goten mientras hacían diez mil sentadillas–. A la próxima te vas a la mía.

- ¡Cállate, que mi papá te puede oír! –le susurró a su vez Trunks.

- ¿Qué están cuchichiando! –los regañó Vegeta, que estaba haciendo abdominales.

- ¡Nada!

Vegeta los dejó solos un momento para hablar y hacerle unos encargos a Bulma, quien iría al supermercado y al volver los escuchó hablar.

- ¿Sabes, Goten? Tengo la impresión que hubiese sido mejor que mi papá nos hubiera linchado de una vez por todas en ese baño, porque esto de ir muriendo de a poco no me gusta nada.

- Pero no entiendo por qué está tan enojado si al final el huevo no era tu hermano. Ahora sí parece que nos odiara, nunca nos había tratado tan mal, ni siquiera nos dejó desayunar –suspiró Goten.

- Sí, tienes razón... ¡Sniff! –dijo Trunks muy triste.

"Bueno, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente. Será mejor que termine luego con esto" –pensó Vegeta al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de los niños.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO¿¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁN ENTRENANDO COMO LOS DEJÉ? –los regañó muy severamente entrando de improviso, haciéndolos saltar del susto–. ¡SÍGANME Y NO SE ATREVAN A ESCAPAR O SE ARREPENTIRÁN!... ¡AHORA VAN A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO!

Los niños lo siguieron a punto de llorar por el miedo, pero no quisieron escapar pensando que si los atrapaba sería peor para ellos, así que caminaron resignados a lo que viniera, saltando a cada movimiento brusco que hiciera Vegeta, hasta que llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con su normal desayuno servido, más galletas y unos pastelillos que Bulma había preparado y que eran la delicia de ellos. Los pequeños se quedaron asombrados observando la mesa, pero no se atrevían a sentarse ni a tomar nada, tal vez el castigo ahora consistía en hacerlos sufrir mirando lo que él comía.

- ¿Qué¿No está bueno? Les dije que se arrepentirían si escapaban y también que sabrían lo que es bueno –les preguntó Vegeta cruzado de brazos mirándolos con su típica sonrisa (leve, mediana¿entienden?).

- ¡Vaya sentido del humor oscuro y lóbrego del muchacho¿eh?

- ¿Entonces nos podemos comer todo eso? –preguntó Trunks.

- ¿Acaso parece que está de adorno? Para eso está, para que se lo coman, a no ser que quieran que lo bote –dijo Vegeta tomando los platos.

- ¡NOOOOO! –gritaron los pequeños y Vegeta dejó los platos sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Entonces la cara de los niños se iluminó y se lanzaron a comer haciéndole honor a la raza. Cuando ya iban a la mitad y el hambre había amainado y su miedo se había calmado un poco, Vegeta decidió tomar el tema que les interesaba.

- Bien, ustedes tenían preguntas que hacer, así que háganlas, soy todo oídos.

Nosotros queremos saber todo sobre cómo se hacen los bebés y cómo se tienen y todo lo demás, pero esta vez queremos que se refiera a los humanos... o saiyajines –dijo Goten chupándose los dedos que tenía llenos de crema, así como todo el rededor de la boca y parte de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes, papá? El muy idiota se quedó dormido cuando su papá le contó eso –se rió Trunks.

- ¡No te rías¡tenía mucho sueño! –exclamó Goten enojado, tratando de pegarle.

- Ya, basta, no peleen. Pongan atención, que les voy a explicar y después me harán todas las preguntas que quieran¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, señor.

- Bueno, resulta que...

Y mientras Vegeta hablaba con los niños, Dende había progresado... ¡Ya iba en los protozoos¿no es fantástico? Tal vez y con suerte, cuando termine esta historia llegue a los pájaros y las abejas.

La hora avanzaba y en la cocina seguía la lección cuando llegó Bulma del supermercado. Comenzó a sacar los víveres escuchando al mismo tiempo la extensa y bien detallada explicación que Vegeta le estaba dando a los niños, tan detallada y extensa que cuando Bulma lo escuchó comenzó a abrir sus enormes ojos azules más aún. "¡Cielos, eso ni yo lo sabía".

- Vegeta¿podrías venir un momento, debo decirte algo. Niños, ya volvemos –le dijo sin esperar su respuesta y llevándoselo de un brazo.

- ¡Oye, Vegeta¿qué crees que estás haciendo¡Esos niños apenas se saben abrochar las agujetas y tú les estás dando esa clase de explicaciones! –le dijo una vez en la sala.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? A mí me enseñaron todo eso cuando era menor que ellos y aquí me tienes... ¿Acaso te he dado motivo de queja?

- No, pero...

- ¿Ves, no es nada malo. Lo mejor es explicarles bien las cosas ahora y no dejarles ninguna duda, para que de ese modo se queden tranquilos y no se metan en problemas como los que tuvimos ayer, o peores.

- Está bien, tú sabes lo que haces¡pero es que hay cosas que ni yo sabía! –le reprochó.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Si quieres, esta noche te enseño, recuerda que soy un gran maestro –le dijo Vegeta abandonando la sala y dejando a su mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Vegeta terminó su explicación y dejó que los niños hicieran todas las preguntas que quisieran, las cuales no fueron muchas, dada la edad de los pequeños.

- ¡Qué raro! Gohan me llenó de preguntas - reflexionó Vegeta.

- ¿GOHAN?

- Bien, niños –dijo Bulma–, ya fue suficiente por hoy. Díganme¿les gustó el desayuno?

- Sí, estaba riquísimo –dijeron los niños muy contentos.

"¡Uy! –pensó Vegeta– Esto se ve muy peligroso"

- Qué bien que les haya gustado –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa–. Ahora tomen, les traje un regalo.

Ambos se encontraron con un cepillo de dientes en la mano atados con una cinta roja.

- Pero si ya tenemos.

- Éste es especial. ¿Recuerdan cómo quedó mi habitación? Bien, pues quiero que quede inmaculada y van a limpiarla con eso y es mejor que lo hagan rápido, porque no habrá más comida hasta que terminen.

- ¿QUÉEEEE?

- Lo que oyeron. Ahora partieron¡¡y con la cara llena de risa! –ordenó Bulma con un tono que no daba lugar a protestas, o sea, tono de mamá.

Y así, los pequeños tuvieron que obedecer.

- Y después dices que soy muy estricto con ellos –se quejó Vegeta–. Yo ni a mis hombres les habría dado semejante castigo.

"Realmente las hembras de este planeta son de temer... ¡Brrrrr!".

Pasaron las horas. Los niños ya estaban hambrientos nuevamente, además de muy cansados y todavía no alcanzaban a limpiar ni la cuarta parte de la habitación.

- ¡Ay, Trunks! –dijo Goten suspirando arrodillado en la alfombra al lado de su compañero, mientras intentaba inútilmente sacar las manchas de huevo del cubrepiso (nota: qué mamá más estricta, esas manchas nunca salen, sobre todo cuando están secas... ¡si no lo sabré yo!) –los castigos de tu mamá se parecen a los de la mía.

- Es verdad –respondió Trunks en el mismo tono, sobándose el brazo con que estaba restregando–. Prefiero los castigos de nuestros papás... hay veces que duelen, pero terminan más rápido.

Los pequeños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirando un momento pensando lo mismo.

En tanto, Vegeta estaba terminando de entrenar en la cápsula de gravedad del jardín cuando sintió que insistentemente alguien golpeaba la puerta e intentaba entrar, así que desactivó la gravedad y abrió para encontrar a dos pequeñas figuritas esperándolo afuera.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí¡Saben muy bien que no deben interrumpirme cuando entreno! –los reprendió.

Los pequeños hicieron caso omiso a su disgusto y entraron a la cápsula.

- Toma, papá –dijo Trunks estirando su brazo hacia Vegeta.

- ¿Y para qué me traes esto? No lo necesito con el traje de entrenamiento –dijo Vegeta intrigado al encontrarse con su cinturón de cuero en las manos.

- No es para eso, papá. Goten y yo lo pensamos bien y decidimos que preferimos que tú nos castigues, pero que por favor intercedas ante mi mamá para que nos levante el otro castigo¿sí? –dijo Trunks con carita de súplica.

- Sí, ya tenemos hambre y estamos cansados –dijo Goten apoyando la moción.

"¡Vaya con estos mocosos, a veces son impredecibles y muy ocurrentes" –pensaba divertido Vegeta.

- ¿Ya olvidaron que me lloraron y hasta me suplicaron para que no los castigara¡Y ahora vienen a pedirme que lo haga!... No los entiendo.

- Es que no vamos a terminar nunca de arreglar ese cuarto y vamos a estar toda la semana intentándolo –se quejó Trunks.

- Sí, y yo me tengo que ir a mi casa mañana –dijo Goten.

- ¡Olvídenlo! –dijo Vegeta moviendo negativamente la cabeza–. Ya tuvieron su oportunidad y no la quisieron¡ahora se friegan!

- Pero señor...

- No –dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero papá...

- No.

- Te prometemos que ni siquiera vamos a llorar. ¿Verdad, Goten?

- Sí.

- ¿Ves? Por favor, convence a mi mamá, hace un rato nos dijiste que tú sabes convencerla. Hazlo¿sí, por favor, por favor, por favor –rogaba Trunks jalando los dedos de la mano que salían por debajo del brazo que tenía cruzado su padre.

- Ya dije que no y si me siguen fastidiando van a terminar convenciéndome que los mande bien zurrados a terminar su otro castigo –les advirtió empujándolos hacia la puerta.

- Pero papá –continuaba Trunks–, tenemos mucha hambre.

Vegeta los echó fuera y cerró la puerta, pero los pequeños volvieron a golpear insistentemente para que les abriera. Podían temerle mucho a veces, pero cuando de comida se trataba, el miedo podía pasar a un segundo lugar... ¡saiyajines!

Estuvieron sus diez minutos golpeando y llamando, hasta que Vegeta perdió la paciencia por completo –¡QUÉ SE HAN IMAGINADO ESTOS CHIQUILLOS INSOLENTES¡AHORA SÍ ME VAN A CONOCER!– exclamaba totalmente furioso camino a la puerta.

- ¿QUERÍAN QUE ME ENOJARA? –les gritó cuando abrió la puerta y los jaló de los brazos con intensión de entrarlos a la cámara– ¡PUES LO HAN CONSEGUIDO¡¡LOS VOY A... Mmmmm!

En ese momento los ojos de Vegeta se posaron en Bulma, que se dirigía a la piscina con un bikini extra pequeño y el bronceador en la mano, viéndose muy "saludable" y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la figura desapareció tras la muralla pensando que, después de todo, no le costaba nada ayudar a los enanos.

- Muy bien, mocosos –les dijo soltándolos–. Si quieren que los ayude lo haré, pero se van a quedar en su habitación hasta que yo lo ordene.

- ¿Y la comida? –preguntaron con mucha pena–. Morimos de inanición.

- Pueden prepararse algo y llevarlo a su cuarto.

Los chicos se retiraron muy contentos. Vegeta cerró la cámara y se encaminó a la piscina tratando de recordar qué fue lo que Bulma le reclamó que él le había explicado a los niños y ella no sabía... "¡Sacrificios¡sacrificios! –pensaba con una sonrisa–... esto de ser padre".

En tanto, Bulma se había acomodado en la silla de playa y pensaba en qué momento utilizar las fotos que había sacado, para convencer a Vegeta que la llevara de vacaciones.

- Hola, Vegeta. Si tienes hambre, dejé el almuerzo listo –le dijo Bulma al verlo acercarse tendida boca abajo en la silla.

- Eeeh... no, no tengo hambre y dime¿hasta qué hora piensas dejar a esos chiquillos limpiando nuestro cuarto?

- Hasta que terminen –le dijo Bulma mientras le pasaba el bronceador.

"Bien. Esto va a ser pan comido" –pensó Vegeta, mientras Bulma pensaba "Creo que podré guardar las fotos para una mejor ocasión".

Vegeta comenzó a aplicarle el bronceador de forma tan suave como una caricia mientras le hablaba.

- Van a pasarse el día entero en eso y no creo que terminen.

- ¿Y no crees que es mejor así? –le preguntó Bulma volteándose completamente con una significativa sonrisa.

- No, porque yo tengo una mejor idea –dijo Vegeta devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bulma levantó el castigo de los niños y consiguió sus vacaciones sin necesidad de utilizar las fotos, ya que contrariamente a lo que pensaba, Vegeta no se negó en absoluto, pues de paso él también descansaría estando lejos de la casa. Por otro lado, el famoso experimento salió a las mil maravillas, lo que ayudó al amigo de Bulma y al mismo tiempo a la Corporación, que fue invadida con peticiones de más incubadoras.

Trunks y Goten dieron santa sepultura al huevo y lo llenaron de flores tal como prometieran, porque después de todo había sido su hermanito postizo por un par de horas. Además se quedaron muy contentos, ya que Milk y Goku, al saber que Vegeta y Bulma saldrían de viaje, invitaron a Trunks a pasar esos días con ellos y también porque el huevo que el Dr. Brief utilizara para probar la otra incubadora dio un tierno dinosaurio que quedó de mascota para los pequeños.

Se podría decir que casi todos fueron felices al final de este cuento, salvo porque en el Templo Sagrado, Dende, ya cansado de estudiar, decidió asomar la cabeza fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¡AAAAYYY!

- ¿YA TERMINASTE? –le preguntó Piccoro tirándole las antenas.

- No, señor, pero ya llegué a los pájaros –dijo Dende, sobándose sus delicadas antenitas.

- ¡En ese caso vuelve adentro y no se te ocurra volver a asomarte hasta que hayas aprendido todo sobre la reproducción de este planeta¿¿Te quedó claro?

- Sí, señor –respondió el dios sumisamente volviendo a sus estudios.

Bueno, no siempre los finales pueden ser felices para todos¿no creen?.

**F I N**


End file.
